Generally, when liquid is extracted from a bottle, a hose is directly inserted into the bottle from the outside of the bottle for extraction. However, if the hose is not fixed, the hose may bend upward. Consequently, when the amount of the remaining liquid is small, the liquid at the bottom of the bottle cannot be normally extracted.
Currently, there is a technical solution in which a fixing block is attached to a hose, so that the hose is fixed to the bottom of the bottle. However, if the liquid is corrosive, a corrosion-resistant material has to be used for the fixing block. Usually, materials such as PTFE, PEEK, and PP are used, and PP is widely used because of its low price. However, the density of these materials, especially the PP material, is quite low. When the density of the liquid is high, the fixing block made of these materials floats and cannot be fixed to the bottom of the bottle. Therefore, the liquid at the bottom of the bottle cannot be fully extracted.